


Ink Mark

by druswriting



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Banter, Flustered James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Insecure James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Nicknames, Rhodey: step one: be straight Tony: flirts with him Rhodey: step one failed, Strangers to Lovers, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Underage Drinking, Writer accidentally put feels in fluffy fic, also a lot, i dont know anything about tattoos this fic isnt realistic, like a lot of them, not enough of... it's brief. and it's mostly, not enough!!, okay i think dailyao3tags have enough, ooooh that's what it's called. whatever it's tattoo studio now, that's it that's the fic, they both do honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/druswriting/pseuds/druswriting
Summary: Five times Tony got a tattoo for Rhodey, and one time Rhodey got a tattoo for Tony.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 23
Kudos: 93





	Ink Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessleia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessleia/gifts).



> [Based on this.](https://evaakant.tumblr.com/post/170922170123/mcutony-has-a-small-tattoo-of-a-super-cute) I went back and forth a lot with this fic. I started writing this as an established relationship, then it was an AU, then I abandoned it, then I finished it and abandoned it again. And uh. Here we are. So if this fic feels like it's written by 20 different people, that's why. I actually kind of liked it though, and I hoped you did too!

1.

When Tony first walked into the small tattoo studio, he seemed like a mixture of most of the customers Jim had; in his late teens, clearly drunk and seemingly very amused. Jim supposed not every tattoo studio got these kinds of customers, but since the place he was working at was small, with cheap prices, in the area where college students liked to party and the place had a policy of turning a blind eye on things more professional tattoo studios wouldn’t, it was the perfect place for drunks to make a mistake. 

To be honest, he kind of hated working there, but since he could take care of some of the kids who stumbled into the place and get paid for his talent for drawing, Jim kept coming back for his late-night shift. 

He would keep coming back until he graduated from MIT and got drafted to the Air Force. 

So the point is that Jim was not aware that he was meeting his future husband when Tony came into his workplace, since he looked like every other person who walked into the tattoo studio. He was annoyed with his professor, missing his family, and not feeling up for a late-night shift at all. He was not in the mood for cute boys. 

But Tony, somehow, knew from the start. He knew from the start because he was willing to make a stupid decision to flirt with Jim.

Or maybe he was just very drunk.

Before Jim could even greet this customer, Tony, with the confidence of every drunk white man, immediately sat down on the tattoo chair, and smirked up at him, “hey.”

Jim scoffed, not very impressed, and very annoyed by the strong smell of alcohol coming from Tony. He smiled at him anyway, “hey, welcome to Ink Mark. I assume you’re here for a tattoo?” 

“Obviously,” Tony retorted, “why would I come in here if I wasn’t?” 

Jim rolled his eyes. As stated, his patience for overconfident smartasses was not high with his already sour state. So, on a fit of rare impulsiveness, he snarked back, “well, have you ever been a retail worker? All about pointless statements repeated.” 

As the words left Jim’s mouth, he immediately expected Tony to become cold, knowing drunk men were likely to snap at him for talking back at them. But Tony was different, so he smiled instead, and snorted, “I haven’t but I have bought things, so I can still understand the struggles of you working-class people.” 

It was still insufferable but at least he was honest about his privilege. 

“Can I have the tattoo menu please?”

Jim shook his head exasperatedly, tried to hide a smile, and handed him the catalog of the different tattoos they drew in the store.

Tony looked through the tattoos, flipped through the pages thoughtfully and amusedly. None of them were drawings but pictures of the tattoos on skin, and so naturally Tony said, “are the places on the body suggestions?” 

“If you want them to be,” Jim responded. 

“I would rather they not be because I am not getting a skeleton tramp stamp.” 

Jim laughed despite himself. “Are you sure? You seem as drunk as the guy who did that.” 

“Stop, you’ll talk me into it.” 

Jim raised his hands in surrender, “sorry.” 

Tony continued flipping through the pages before he stumbled into something that made him chuckle. “Okay, I want this one.” 

Jim leaned into Tony’s space to see what he was pointing at. As he did so, he noticed that, as said, he smelled strongly like alcohol but beneath that he kind of smelled like… oil? Whatever it was the smell wasn’t less bad, but it was more personal, more intimate. After he mulled over that, Jim looked into the tattoo which was of- “a carebear tattoo?” 

Tony hummed in confirmation, “ding-ding-ding, you get a prize! That very bear, in fact.” 

Jim rolled his eyes, but there was no real heat behind it. Just a reaction to a bad joke. “That tattoo is for kids.” 

“Yeah, I figured, given the too small hand,” Tony shook his head, “seriously, what kind of parent pays to have their kid inked?” 

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Jim pondered, “who’s paying for your tattoo again?” 

Tony snorted, “okay, touché.” 

“Are you sure you’re in the right mindset to get a tattoo?” Jim asked, concerned. 

“Something you have to ask under your retail worker status?” Tony guessed.

Jim shook his hand, “no. You’re just clearly drunk, and I wouldn’t like demands for refunds when you’re sober.”

Tony smiled, “yes, I’m sure. I’ll sign a no-refund agreement even. I can afford to remove it anyway. And you could walk me home if you’re so concerned. Whatever you want.” 

“Okay, it’s your funeral,” Jim went to gather his tools, “how do you want it?” 

“Hmm, the symbol on his tummy should be of a heart. And he should be yellow,” Rhodey nodded and then watched as Tony flipped onto his stomach and smirked at him, “and I want it to be a tramp stamp.” 

Jim sighed. It would have been wise to chastise the brat and refuse to give him a tattoo but instead, he just got to work. 

~~~

About four hours later, Jim learned enough about the person whose tattoo he was working on. He learned that Tony’s name was Tony, that he was 19, that he was working as an engineer already (“lucky,” Jim muttered), that he was wicked smart (and an ass. And both combined), and that he was currently in town trying to get away from his family life, which he rambled on about a bit (his dad sounded like someone Jim would like to punch in the face). Jim also learned from Tony that apparently his new name was Rhodey (“Jim Rhodes… I don’t like Jim, can I call you Rhodey? Yes, yes, I can.”), that he had a future as an engineer (“Woah! That's insane, now I feel good about how my tattoo is gonna come out.” “Thanks, but it’s still a carebear tattoo, so don’t get your hopes up too high.”), that apparently the military was overrated (“your sketches are way too good for that crap! Maybe you should work where I do. Really serve your country, you know?”), that the school he was going to was definitely good (“you went to MIT?! I went to MIT! I should come to visit you at my alumnus meetings!” “But you’re...” “your age? Yeah, I know, you’re looking at a real-life Doogie Howser.”), and that so is his major (“so, you’re basically a rocket scientist? That was my second choice!”). But most of all, he learned that despite the fact that Tony was annoying as hell, way too immature, and definitely over-privileged, Rhodey still liked him. Tony was funny, intelligent and could keep up with him. 

When the tattoo was done, Tony was looking over his shoulder at the mirror and smiling too widely for someone who just got a yellow care bear lower back tattoo. 

“Thanks! How much do I owe you?” Tony asked, pulling out the wallet and counting his dollars. Before Rhodey answered, Tony shoved 1000 dollars into his hands, “you know what, keep the change, honey bear.”

Too shocked by the nickname and money, Rhodey didn’t protest. 

Tony used the offering of the dollars to lean into Rhodey and wink at him, “until we meet again, carebear.”

Rhodey didn’t even register Tony leaving the tattoo studio.

2.

Rhodey couldn’t stop thinking about Tony after that. He was so confusing and cocky, yet so intriguing. From the fact that he smelled of alcohol and yet seemed to choose with a clear head the worst tattoo, you could ever choose. From his over tipping and eagerness to get Rhodey a job to his assumption that Rhodey’s concern for him was just part of the job. From the fact he gave him two nicknames and decided to tattoo one on his body. 

Rhodey didn’t know why Tony was affecting him so much. He was just some flirty drunk rich asshole. Tony wouldn’t be affected the same way with him, no matter what tattoo he got or what promises to come back he made. Nonetheless, Rhodey couldn’t help it. He kept hoping Tony would come back. Kept hoping the mystery of Tony would be solved. Kept hoping that he would maybe see Tony outside the tattoo studio, maybe for some other reason. 

Rhodey tried to shake the thoughts off but they wouldn’t go away. 

And just when Rhodey thought they might, they came back when Tony walked into the tattoo studio. 

“Hey,” Tony wore a shit earning grin, “did you miss me?” 

Rhodey lost his words for about five seconds, enough for Tony to lose his smug smile and become concerned, which immediately made Rhodey come back to himself. “Tony,” Rhodey said, still in a daze, “what are you doing here?” 

“Um,” Tony gave him a funny look, “I’m getting a tattoo?” 

Rhodey finally snapped out of his daze, finally, not wanting to let Tony make fun of him any further. “Right,” Rhodey nodded, “retail question.” 

“Oh, I see,” Tony was still smirking, “is remembering my name also part of the routine?” 

Rhodey’s face grew hot. _No, you’re special_ , Rhodey wanted to admit, but instead, he said, “don’t think you’re unique. Tattoos take five hours to make. Enough time to memorize your name.” 

Tony’s smile dimmed, but the warmth in his eyes stayed. “Oh, wouldn’t dream of it,” he raised his hands as if innocent. Rhodey knew better than to think he was. 

Instead of continuing to bicker, Rhodey changed the subject, “the tattoo menu?” 

Tony gave him a bewildered look, before rushing to excuse, “in my defense, I was drunk.” 

“And now you’re not?” 

Tony smirked, “well, you could lean into me again and find out.” 

Rhodey scoffed. “For someone not drunk you’re awfully flirty,” Rhodey accused, distracting Tony from his warming face. 

Tony shrugged, “just like this when sober. Sorry if you’re disappointed.” And with that, he sat at the chair.

_Not particularly_ , Rhodey didn’t have the courage to say. “So, the catalog?” 

“Yes, thanks.” 

Rhodey waited once again until Tony picked a tattoo that made him laugh, which was about a minute after. “Oh my God, what is this adorable little thing?” 

Rhodey leaned into Tony’s space again, though more self consciously now, and looked at what Tony was referring to. It was a platypus with a halo and a heart over its head. Rhodey didn’t remember that tattoo. It was probably before his time. Nonetheless, he knew there was a story behind it. 

“Arthur and his wife Mary had been married for 20 years,” Tony read out the section underneath the photo of the tattoo, “they had a happy life. They had a pet platypus-” 

Tony stopped reading to snark, “what were they Australian or something?” Rhodey snickered. 

“-And three kids. Eventually, the platypus died and the kids moved out. And then Arthur’s wife got sick - okay I feel bad for my joke now - and eventually, she passed away too. Arthur decided to get this tattoo, symbolizing his wife in heaven with their pet. His chosen spot for the tattoo was the inside of his elbow, so his tattoo could be as close to his heart as it can.” Tony closed the tattoo catalog as if the children’s storybook had come to its end. Seeming deep in thought, Tony mused, “That was kind of sweet.” 

“It seemed to me like he cared more about the platypus than Mary, though,” Rhodey said.

Tony laughed, looking directly into Rhodey’s eyes. And oh my god, Rhodey couldn’t handle that. With Tony’s laughing face and his beautiful brown eyes, all Rhodey could think of was how much he wanted to make another joke, just so this wouldn’t end. His thoughts interrupted him from noticing that Tony abandoned laughing and was just looking back into Rhodey’s eyes, until Tony said, “I want that tattoo.” 

“Really?” Rhodey asked, taken aback. Tony was unexpected. 

“Yeah,” Tony responded, and rolled up his sleeve as if about to be vaccinated, “and I want it where bestiality Arthur had it.” 

~~~

“So, what’s your last name?” 

Tony gave him a sly look, “why’d ask?” 

“Filling in time.” 

“Aw, thought maybe you just wanted to get to know me.” 

“If that’s what you would rather think.” 

“You wound me, Rhodey.” 

Rhodey tried to hide a smirk, “so, what is it? What’s your last name?” 

“Stark.” 

Rhodey sneered, “as in Stark Industries?” 

“Yeah.” 

Rhodey nearly dropped his needle, “wait, are you serious?” 

“As a heart attack.” 

Rhodey took the time to process what Tony just said. That meant Tony was part of one of the richest people in the country. That means that Tony was THE Tony Stark that built a robot at 6, graduated MIT at 15, and… lost his parents at 17. “Shit.” 

“What?” Tony asked, “did you mess up my tattoo?” 

“I made so many rich parents jokes.”

“Oh,” Tony laughed, relieved, “don’t worry about it. Happens all the time. Better than a messed up tattoo. Your jokes were at least tasteful. And technically true. It is their money after all.” 

Rhodey shook his head, “I still feel bad.” 

“Well, don’t,” Tony assured him, “Howard was an abusive jerk and my mom was an angel but had no money to her name. So, uh, it’s okay.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry about that, then,” Rhodey said, “and I thought I had problems with my overprotective mom.” 

Tony smiled, “then at least I did something good. You’ll call your mom later.” 

“...Maybe.” 

Tony smiled, “tell her hey from me, okay, honey bear?” 

Rhodey, again flustered by the nickname, only nodded. 

~~~ 

They kept talking about other things. Rhodey’s annoying professor and the emails he got from his family, what Tony was up to since his parents died, how Tony was adjusting to the new tattoo (Rhodey’s stomach flipped finding out Tony kept the tattoo), how Rhodey liked his coffee (“mental note taken,” Tony flirted), where he wanted to go once he was drafted, what kind of music Tony liked and why Tony’s guilty pleasure were romance stories. 

“Okay, all done,” Rhodey said, and Tony looked down from where the spot at the ceiling he was staring at, looking at the tattoo. 

“Hey, little guy,” Tony cooed at his new mark and Rhodey smiled at the adorableness, “thank honey bear for making you.” Then Tony hid his face behind his arm and made his voice higher, “thank you, Rhodey.” 

“You’re welcome, Tones,” Rhodey said with a grin. 

Tony looked from his raised arm, “Tones?” 

“You stole the S from your name and replaced it with your Y,” Rhodey explained, “hence I gave your name the letter it needed, the same letter you stole, my Y.” 

Tony stared at him, trying to understand how serious Rhodey was, before bursting out laughing. “Oh my God, you’re just as filled with ridiculous bullshit as I am!” 

Rhodey frowned, “thanks, I think?” 

“Don’t worry, it’s a compliment,” still amused, Tony tried to ease his mind.

“Well, then thank you,” Rhodey said more confidently. 

Tony nodded, “and thank _you_ for real, Platypus. I love this little guy as much as I’m fond of you.” 

When Tony said this, Rhodey became more than speechless. He was breathless. All he could master was watching Tony leave the studio. 

3.

By this point, Rhodey wasn’t above admitting he had a crush. Sure, his whole future plan depended on pretending he was straight, but his harmless (yes, harmless) crush on Tony was too powerful. His inability to think about anything but Tony, him getting flustered every time Tony flirted with him, and the fact that he caught himself daydreaming about kissing Tony once or twice, that all clued him in. 

The crush was so unrealistic. Rhodey would soon be drafted, and he couldn’t keep a long-distance relationship (no matter a same-sex relationship) while he was in the military. It would probably be a fling until Rhodey is sent away, and then it would just be him telling his fellow soldiers that he met Tony Stark right before coming to wherever he would be drafted at. 

Rhodey wishes tattoo studios had regulars. Not that they didn’t have those freaks that wanted tattoos on every patch of skin on their body, but those people eventually ran out of tattoos, skin, and probably time and money, and they stopped coming to the studio. In tattoo studio standards, the two times Tony came in probably counted as an obsessive customer. 

In hindsight, Rhodey probably should have asked Tony for his number. Not necessarily to ask him out but just to talk to him. To call him at random times at night, to talk about his studies, his life, their schemes for a ridiculous prank at MIT, or just argue about philosophy and politics. Tony was so different, leading a completely mysterious and interesting life and understood Rhodey’s sense of humor and when Rhodey called him out, Tony didn’t get mad, even when he was drunk and Rhodey felt like he finally found someone he wanted to hold a conversation with in Massachusetts. 

The next time Tony came in, Rhodey promised himself he would ask for his number. There could be no relationship between them but maybe a friendship was enough.

But Rhodey forgot the day Tony came in. It wasn’t his fault, his mind was elsewhere. He just turned in a project that required his building and sketching skills and a day after that he was leaving school for spring break. His asshole professor, however, decided that if anyone failed the project, they’ll have to stay for the vacation time (which seemed illegal but who knows really). Rhodey was equal parts nervous and angry. It was sort of lucky that Tony decided to walk into the tattoo studio that night. 

He was too stuck in his mood, to look up as the door opened, but when Tony tapped his shoulder, he looked up. “Hey, where’s your retail line?” Tony smirked down at him, and then noticed Rhodey’s expression, “what got you so sour, sour patch?” 

Usually, Rhodey would have delighted in a new nickname, trying not to blush, but not this time. This time he was focused on having to tell his mom he wouldn’t be home for the holidays. “I’m not sour,” he grumbled. 

“Uh-huh,” Tony responded. 

“What can I do for you, Tones?” Rhodey tried to change the subject, trying to give his crush his trademark service with a smile. 

Tony smiled slightly at the nickname, “hey, escaping with a nickname and a charming smile is my thing. C’mon, spill.” 

Rhodey sighed, “it’s nothing. It’s dumb. You came here to get a tattoo…” 

“I heard that a good tattoo is best made when one has shared their feelings,” Tony joked, but Rhodey could tell he really wanted Rhodey to share. 

His stomach fluttered, and he begged it not to because he was only seeing what he wanted. 

“It’s nothing, it’s dumb… I’m just… I’m just annoyed,” Rhodey started to rant, “there’s this big project we have to turn in and the professor said anyone who fails it will have to stay for spring break. It might be my last chance to see my family, so I… I can’t fail.” Tony was looking at him weirdly. “See, I said it’s dumb. I know you probably liked me being self-confident more. And usually, I am, it’s just that school and my family means a lot to me. And I know I probably passed, but I just wished I had a grantee.” 

“It’s not dumb,” Tony reassured him, “I was just thinking… was it Professor Roberts?” 

Rhodey nodded, “yeah.” 

Tony smiled reassuringly, “platypus, you got nothing to worry about. That guy’s full of shit. He won’t ever rob you of your spring break. If he does try, though, just tattle to the principle. That guy’s already on parole for screaming at me last year.” 

Rhodey felt a weight lifted off of him, “oh my God, thank you for being such a brat, I can’t wait until he’s fired!” 

Tony chuckled, “you’re a little sadistic, I like that.” Then Tony’s smile turned teasing, “where’s that project, though? I got to see what made you such a sour patch.” He made grabby hands at Rhodey’s backpack. 

“No!” Rhodey protested, “get your hands off my bag.” He pulled his backpack back towards him. 

“C’mon, I can help you!” 

“No, you can’t, you got screamed at by Roberts.” 

“Not because of my project! I’m a genius, have some faith.” 

“Tony, no-” Rhodey made a motion to grab the project out of Tony’s hands but he batted him away. 

He spread the sketch across one of the studio’s desks and peered at it with an unwavering gaze while holding Rhodey back with his hand. 

Rhodey gave in about a minute later, realizing it was too late, “are you on steroids or something? How can you be that strong?” 

Tony smiled and handed the project back to him, “you’re brilliant.” 

Once more, Rhodey couldn’t help the warmth in his cheeks, “really?” 

Tony nodded, “yeah. The best plane design I’ve seen hands down. It’s clear you put the work in, and that you love what you do. It’s an A+, Rhodey.” 

Rhodey couldn’t help his beam, “thanks, Tones.” 

“By the way, a lot of new designs seen in the sketch,” Tony rambled on as he sat in the tattoo chair, “do you follow passenger plane companies as well as fighter jet companies? Because it was one of the strengths in your design.” 

“I do, actually,” Rhodey admitted, impressed that Tony noticed, “you getting a tattoo?” 

“Yeah,” Tony said, “you know those sour patch kids? Can you tattoo one of those candies right on my hip?” Tony dipped a hand through his jeans and boxers and lowered it to show Rhodey the patch of skin. 

Rhodey immediately lost his words, both by seeing Tony’s underwear (it was a split second, and Tony asked him to look) and by the fact that Tony wanted him to tattoo another one of his nicknames onto his skin. “I hate you,” Rhodey said. 

Tony grinned innocently at him. 

4.

They spent the rest of the session doing nothing but talking about science, sci-fi films, and comics. Tony was fun to debate with, agree with, promised he’d read one of his favorite comics, and had an excellent music taste based on the album Tony recommended to him. Rhodey didn’t think he could have that much in common with anyone. It was weird how Rhodey forget how the world didn’t understand too much of him when Tony was sitting in the chair. 

Rhodey allowed himself to be in a smitten induced daze for about a week until reality came knocking when he opened his mail. He got an acceptance letter for the Air-Force academy. He was going to Colorado as soon as he graduated. He was going to leave his family behind. 

Rhodey clenched his jaw. He couldn’t be falling for Tony. 

In the next few weeks, Rhodey busied himself with being excited about going to the Air-Force academy. He was going to make a childhood dream come true by enlisting and becoming a pilot, and every time Rhodey thought about that, he got a thrill. It was more than enough. 

“I’m going to be a pilot!” he thought as he walked into his class, despite knowing it was pointless now (he liked school, sue him). “I’m going to be a pilot!” he thought as he walked to his job, despite knowing he would definitely have a steady income. “I’m going to be a pilot…” he thought as Tony Stark entered the tattoo studio. 

Or more like wobbled. 

“Tony, are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Tony said, and in seconds he was leaning into Rhodey’s space, reeking of alcohol, “I came here to get a deer tattoo, dear. Because you’re my… my… my-” 

Tony never finished his sentence because he was focused on throwing up on Rhodey’s pants. 

~~~

Rhodey prayed his boss wouldn’t kill him because he left to drive Tony home. He knew his Mama _would_ kill him if she found out he let an illegal drinker walk home, especially one that could possibly choke on his own vomit.

“Where are we going? I’m getting a tattoo for you,” Tony complained, as Rhodey loaded him into his car. 

“I’ll ink you at your address,” Rhodey promised, lying, “which is…?” 

Tony grinned at that, “I mean, I thought the tattoo would be foreplay, but if you want to just cut to the chase, I’m not complaining.” 

Rhodey revisited the urge to throw up in his mouth. Rhodey would never take advantage of Tony like that. Besides, this was a less than attractive look on Tony. Hearing Tony describe his tattoos like that, made Rhodey feel violated. Like he was abusing Tony for enjoying him being marked. If he wanted to stop seeing Tony like that, this was a great way to do it. “We’re not having sex tonight,” Rhodey made clear. 

Tony pouted, “why not?” 

“Because you’re drunk.” 

“Want to join me in that state? It’s guilt-free.” 

“I don’t drink.” When peer-pressured. 

Tony huffed, “wow, you really are a sour patch.” 

Rhodey and Tony stayed silent the rest of the drive, then as Rhodey helped Tony walk up to his huge apartment and then as Rhodey decided to stay the night just in case because he was worried Tony still might be in danger. 

He gave Tony water and placed an Advil and another glass water on his nightstand by his dresser for the morning. 

“You take care of me,” Tony mumbled happily, as he let Rhodey tuck him in, “your hands are so gentle when you’re drawing on my body. I’d expect nothing less.” 

Tony dozed off in minutes. 

~~~

Rhodey didn’t have a good night's sleep. He spent half of the night worrying over Tony, studying his angelic sleeping face, and when he fell asleep, he was exhausted. He woke up to someone nudging his shoulder. 

Rhodey blinked up at Tony’s features, who was smiling hesitantly at him. 

“Hey,” he said, “I made eggs as an apology. I burned them though. So, I don’t really know why I said that…” His smile was apologetic, Rhodey realized, “I made you a change of pants instead, drew you a bath too. Don’t know if that’s your thing, but you stink of vomit. I usually better handle my liquor…” 

“Yeah, I’ll say.” Tony was smelling about the same the first time they met and last night, but he seemed almost sober the first time and last night he was shitfaced. “What the Hell is the matter with you? God, Tony, do you know how worried I was about you?” 

Tony took a deep breath, “I’m sorry. I really mean that because I barely say it. Seriously consider yourself lucky.” 

Rhodey rolled his eyes.

Hesitantly, Tony said, “I’ll pay for a new pair of pants. I’ll also talk to your boss. Your phone was buzzing like crazy. Shitty studios like that only care about the money, right?” 

Rhodey sighed, “Tony, you can’t just fix everything by throwing money on it.” 

“Then tell me how to fix it,” Tony pleaded, “I’m a mess, alright? Tell me how to fix it.” 

Rhodey blinked in surprise at Tony’s words. Rhodey never got to see Tony like this. Desperate and scared. He didn’t want to cause that. But he wasn’t quite ready to forgive either. “Never do that again,” Rhodey settled on, trying to keep his tone cold. 

“Done,” Tony said without hesitation, “I won’t ever put you in that situation again.”

Rhodey let a beat pass, debating whether he believed Tony. Then he realized it didn’t matter because he would be leaving him anyway. “Okay,” Rhodey said. 

Tony smiled, and repeated, “okay.” 

And Tony looked so damn hopeful, that Rhodey felt bad for saying his next sentence, “not that you’ll have many chances to not do it. I’m leaving for Colorado after I graduate.” 

As predicted, Tony’s face fell and Rhodey’s heart gave a painful squeeze. It was only a second before Tony feigned a smile and said, “oh. Congratulations!” 

An awkward beat passed, and Rhodey’s heart considered asking Tony to hang out just one last time, even though his mind was telling him he would do something stupid but then it was Tony who made a suggestion.

“How about you get me my deer tattoo?” Tony asked, “it’ll be easier to convince your boss why you ditched this way. I made you bring all the equipment. ...I want something to remember you by.” 

“Okay,” Rhodey said despite his mind screaming at him that it was wrong, “yeah, okay. I’ll need a picture of that deer.” 

~~~

“How come you were so drunk this time?” Rhodey asked in the middle of the session, the question on the tip of his tongue the entire time, “the last time I saw you after you were drinking, you acted almost the same as you act sober. What changed?” 

“Just lost my five months chip,” Tony shrugged, which would have almost caused Rhodey to make a mistake on his exposed chest if he hadn't stopped drawing by sheer surprise. 

“You are an alcoholic?” 

“Well, I prefer not to label it like that, but uh, if we’re going by the whole the first step is admitting you have a problem, then yeah.” 

“But you’re…” 

“19?” Tony guessed, “yeah, well, losing your shitty parents at 17 can do that to you.” 

Rhodey shook his head, “I’m sorry. That must have been rough.” 

“Don’t apologize,” Tony told him, “it’s his fault they died anyway. Was so drunk, he crashed into a tree. He wanted me to follow his path, so...” 

“Tony, that’s horrible,” Rhodey tried to make him see, “no one should go through that.” 

“Yeah, well…” 

Rhodey asked a follow-up question, “why did you relapse?” 

“Why does anyone relapse?” Tony answered his question with a question, “I just wanted alcohol. Life was being shitty, and I wanted to forget about it.” 

“Why did you quit?” he probably wouldn’t get the answer to how life was shitty anyway. 

This one Tony answered simply, “you.”

“What?” Rhodey thankfully didn’t ruin Tony’s tattoo in his surprise. 

“I decided to quit the morning after I met you. I scribbled a note the night before ‘you get a tattoo for Rhodey. Find him.’ I realized I thought I might not remember you the next morning. I didn’t want that. It wasn’t worth it.” 

Rhodey tried to squeeze his eyes shut to not tear up, “I’m not worth it, Tony.” 

“You are, though,” Tony told him, “you are worth every inch of my skin. All of my memories. My entire soul. You’re worth my everything.” 

“I’m leaving,” Rhodey said, voice choked up with emotion, “and you can have anyone. You don’t need me.” 

“See, that’s where you’re wrong,” Tony told him, cupping his neck. Rhodey stopped drawing, finally looking up to Tony’s eyes, “ _I_ don’t deserve _you_ , Rhodey. But I’ll take what I can get. Even if it’s just a smidge.” 

Rhodey kissed him because he was weak. 

5\. 

Dating Tony was like a dream. Tony was adventurous, spontaneous, romantic, funny, and Rhodey never felt bored or unloved around him. Sure, he wasn’t that good with being on time or verbalizing his emotions, but he always made up for it. 

Often Tony’s acquaintances asked him, “so, Tony says you’re planning on going to the Air-Force. You must be different as night and day, then.” But it wasn't true. Tony’s the first to keep up with him in a while. The first to surprise him and keep him on his toes. He’s fun and refreshing, and Rhodey lo-

He liked him a lot. 

Time went by quickly (time flies when you’re having fun), campus parties with Tony, studying with Tony for midterms, graduating, all of it flying by as summer came and then he knew Tony and he agreed to break up. It made him bitter how much he wasn’t looking forward to going to the Academy. It was his dream, he should have been excited. But sometimes when Rhodey was with Tony, it was as good as flying. Soon it was the day he was supposed to leave, and he’d promised Tony they’d spend it together (his family was coming in the evening), but he had one last shift at the tattoo studio. 

He should have known Tony would come to get one last tattoo. 

“Tones,” Rhodey laughed, “what are you doing here?” 

“Can’t see my boyfriend on his last day?” Tony leaned down to get a kiss, “I’m not here for you anyway. I came to get a tattoo.” 

“Kissing costs extra, then,” Rhodey joked. 

Tony smirked, “I thought you didn’t like roleplay.” 

Rhodey glared at him, “don’t you start.” 

Tony laughed. 

“Well, what kind of tattoo do you want?” 

“See, that would have been perfect if you added a ‘Mr. Stark’,” Tony purred but he opened a sketch of a country and handed it to Rhodey. 

Rhodey shook his head in fondness, “you want a tattoo of Rhode island?” 

“Yeah,” Tony nodded, “it’s for someone special.” 

“Yeah, and what is this tattoo meant to say to them?” Rhodey teased. 

“I love you.” 

Rhodey nearly ripped the page in half in surprise. 

Tony ignored his shock, and rambled on, “I don’t want to break up. I know we have to, but dammit, Rhodey, this has been the best few months of my life. I know you don’t feel the same. I know you have a future, and I’m not it. But I just wanted you to know. This is what I want, and this is how I feel.” 

Rhodey didn’t say anything. 

“Hey, say something, you’re freaking me out.” 

Rhodey stood up and kissed Tony, “Tony, it’s not about me. It’s about you. Long-distance is hard. We’re going to have to hide. I… you deserve better than that.” 

“So you don’t want me?” Tony’s gaze was sad, “don’t love me?” 

“It doesn’t matter,” Rhodey shook his head, “it matters what makes sense to do.” 

“Hey, don’t say that,” Tony told him, “it matters what you want. Just tell me what that is. If it’s a yes or a no, I’ll accept it. But it’s okay to want.” 

No one ever told him that before. He knew no one in MIT echoed that statement. No one in the Air-Force would echo that statement. No one in his future or his past would echo that statement. And for the first time, Rhodey let himself consider having it all. Everything he wanted. Not just everything within reach.

“I want to be a pilot,” Rhodey admitted, “I want to enlist, design planes, fly them, be in charge of troops. I want to beat the odds. I want you. I love you.” 

Tony smiled, “I love you too.” 

+1

“You’re really adorable when you’re drunk,” Tony informed him, “you get all emotional and needy. It’s my favorite. 

“Don’t talk loudly,” Rhodey whispered miserably. His head was aching too much.

“Your head hurts?” Tony asked sympathetically, before smirking, “anything else hurts?” 

Rhodey frowned, “why?”

Tony’s smirk grew, “you got a tattoo last night.” 

“What?” Rhodey shrieked, “where?” Then he stretched the wrong way and it was clear that the tattoo was on his waist. “Ow,” he grumbled. 

“Yeah, it burns,” Tony nodded sympathetically, “you want some ice?” 

Rhodey nodded. 

Tony got him an ice pack before lifting his shirt gently. For a few moments, he just pressed the ice pack, deep in thought, fingertips pressing gently against Rhodey’s hip. Rhodey let himself give in to the bliss of the ice and didn’t focus on Tony until he said. “I mean I get the Rhodium part, but I don’t get the iron. Are you saying you’re made of iron?” 

Rhodey blinked, confused, and then looked down at his tattoo. It was a tattoo that read RhFe, in the font of the chemical element. 

Looking at the tattoo, last night started to come back to him. When he realized, he smiled. “Iron stands for you,” Rhodey explained, “because you’re Iron Man. The tattoo is us.” 

Tony fell slime to for a moment, just pressing the ice pack into Rhodey’s tattoo, “oh.” 

Tony wasn’t looking at him. 

“Tony, are you crying?” Rhodey teased. 

“No! Shut up!” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a kudos to let me know if you did, and a comment to let me know what you enjoyed!


End file.
